


You shall not pass

by imaginebear



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: 头号玩家au的锤基。thor的游戏角色是一只纤细的漂亮的精灵（当年为了哄女朋友开心创建的，虽然女友早分了也一直没改。）。现实生活中的thor是庞大金融帝国的王子，永远不会缺钱，于此同时是个不温不火的小演员。loki的是一个魔女。有着蛇鳞一样闪着金属色泽的长裙和木制的弯弯曲曲的魔杖。在这里的确是个宅男。只是他身材很好，长的漂亮。他就是个有些闲钱的游戏公司员工，负责游戏测试的x网络一线牵，珍惜这段缘x





	1. Chapter 1

绿洲，最为流行的游戏，人类智慧的结晶。当她打败其他竞争者从而站在世界舞台上时，所有人都为之喝彩----而到了其上线五年后的现在，她还是吸引着一批又一批的人将金钱和时间投掷其中。创始者团队赚的钱几乎足够买下几个小国，人们嫉妒他们，也羡慕他们。

而对索尔来讲，这地方就只是下班后消磨时间的去处。他最近只接到了些杂志拍摄的工作，完全没有剧可以拍。用他粉丝们的话来说，他就是个失踪人口。

是了，他是个名不见经传的小演员。不过显然他并不缺钱，奥丁的家产够他活上好几辈子 。这种背景决定了他的命运，他总是能把日子过得非常舒心。

今天他又登陆了绿洲游戏。他甚至还要给自己的角色lafe买个真正的精灵的皮肤，自带柔光特效的那种。尽管精灵外貌其实是他前女友简选择的，可他同样也没再在意了。重新选择种族和脸部数据是要些钱，但那不会难倒他的。

比起现实中的身形来，游戏中的他纤瘦了许多。但精灵或许就是这样的，他们更追求灵活而非力量。他们背着轻巧的弓箭穿梭在森林间，百发百中神出鬼没，所以他没办法在怪物面前硬扛。

他在中心区域走来走去，寻找一个能与自己组队的人。作为一个时间不多的中轻度氪金玩家，他真的没法自己过约顿海姆的副本。各种各样奇形怪状的生物从他身边路过，皮卡丘，路非，甚至还有战斗暴龙兽和忍者神龟。好吧，他没那么大兴趣。

而此时，一位女性迈着优雅的台步走了过去----她有如墨一般的长发，穿着修身的及地长裙。这裙子有蛇鳞样的闪烁着金属光芒的质感。但对于一个索尔这样的“精灵”来说，她手中木制的弯弯曲曲的魔杖让他脑海里凭空蹦出来了一个词，甘道夫。

“you shall not pass.”索尔自己嘀嘀咕咕的说到。而那个本来就走的很慢的人干脆停了下来。她转过头来看着索尔，一双绿色的眼瞳摄人心魄。

准确来讲，她的长相是那种没有性别的。就像真正的精灵。

索尔莫名其妙的想到了黑曼巴蛇----有毒，但美丽。

“你好啊，小精灵。”她的声音是非常中性的----索尔觉得还是就叫这个人巫师比较贴切。

组队刷怪这种事情本身并不稀奇，但鉴于在这游戏里死亡的话会失去所有的财富，所以人们不得不慎重。索尔是个富二代，因此可以只选择好看的和有趣的人而无视刷副本这件事情，所以他直白的和这位朋友说了组队的提议。

索尔本身操作尚可，毕竟他可解锁了不少成就。

“好啊，不过我想我们需要先磨合一下。那就先去约顿海姆吧。”

怕不是个高手，索尔突然有些紧张。

“我是lafe。”

“我是ikol。”她伸出手来握住索尔的。她的手甚至也要比索尔的更凉一些。她也在笑，似乎是为索尔的主动感到惊讶，但她看起来也并不认为这是冒犯。


	2. Chapter 2

ikol的装备着实一般，但确是了不起的操作流。她真的像灵巧的蛇一样在霜巨人的魔法攻击里躲闪。索尔只能为其提供远程的协助。 

出乎他意料的是，ikol真的很喜欢近身搏击和简单粗暴的火焰魔法。不是说这有什么不好的，但近战法师听起来实在是太过炫酷。 

“箭法不错。”ikol说到。霜巨人的脑袋刚刚在她身边爆掉，鲜红的血液正顺着她鳞片一样的裙子往下流淌。索尔想，这样正好不用尴尬的为弄脏她的裙子道歉了。 

“你的近战也很厉害啊，朋友。”索尔为她递过医疗包。她没有回绝，并且把从霜巨人身上捡到的白玉护甲递了过去。 

普通霜巨人的护甲只能拿去卖卖金币，不过也绝对比血包值钱。索尔欣然接受她递过来的东西。四周仍有很多人在奋勇杀敌，这里的杀怪获得的金币还是值得一捡的。 

对于大多数人来讲，最重要的还是按时退出。毕竟等到真的高阶怪兽出现的时候…… 

突然，从远处传来了霜巨人的号角声。大群大群的霜巨人出现在视野范围内。一些人走的太过靠前，活生生被人海战术的霜巨人用冰凌穿的像块蜂窝煤。 

当然，本地图是pg-13的。一点都不掺假。 

“不会是劳非吧……””索尔看着那里人群簇拥中的巨人，突然惊叫起来。他一把扛起ikol往回跑----他们选的这条路没办法同时通过两个人，而且ikol在刚才的战斗中为了打败首领，早已伤痕累累。 

他自己也没好多少。但终归更能跑些。 

劳非，冰霜巨人王。他可是难得一见的boss。据说从他身上会掉下来冰霜巨人的神器远古冬棺，可直到现在也没有人成功通关这个副本。现在大多数人甚至都还没到能组团与之抗衡的能力。 

可现在……ikol咬了咬牙，拉着索尔从小路旁边一个深不见底冰窟跳了下去。 

嘿，完了。美女拽着自己跳球自尽了。约顿海姆的设定就是“在失去神明庇护之后正在崩坏的极寒之地”，这里跳下去八成直奔太空，死的可能还会很惨烈。 

索尔闭上了眼睛，但预想之中的情况并没有出现。他们直接穿过了凭空出现的一扇传送门，出现在阿伦戴尔主城外的草原上。 

另外，这是一个度假圣地----也有很多人在这里的教堂结婚。虚拟世界的婚姻也有很多人追捧。 

索尔呆滞的望着身边的人。他们大多一脸幸福，甚至有一些就在广场中央跳着舞。喷泉里的是艾莎女王的雕像和许多当地传统中会在冬季出现的精灵。 

总之，这是一个很传统很美好的北欧国度。如果她存在于真实的世界，会被络绎不绝的旅游团挤爆的。 

“这是个bug。”ikol一边说着一边揉了揉自己的长发，把凌乱的发丝重新塞回帽檐下。 

“只有那个冰窟才可以到达阿伦戴尔，是加入新地图时产生的纰漏----但明天应该就不会有了。” 

索尔不太懂这句话的意思，但或许是在夸奖绿洲公司增添补丁的效率吧。


	3. Chapter 3

“loki--，loki！！”组长拿着一打文件敲着loki所在隔间的墙板。由于最近总是跟那个精灵一起组队刷本，他的睡眠严重不足----好在有充足的午睡时间。

但不是今天。

好吧，无非就是修补漏洞的问题。像绿洲这样庞大的游戏难免会出现点纰漏，哈利迪本人也没法把这些计划的完美无缺。他打开电脑显示器继续工作。

效率，效率。游戏关闭的时间越长，公司损失就越大。整个楼层的人都在紧张的忙碌，以至于loki看到旺达的简讯的时候已经有些晚了。

哥们，看邮件，帮我请个假。----w

这不太常见。旺达这个东欧小姑娘通常来讲还是很靠谱的，但她这样说了，就一定是非常重要的事情。所以loki马上打开了邮件接收了她的申请表。

女人一个月总有那么几天……不，旺达从不会这样。这勾起了loki的好奇心。

我有幸知道你真正的请假的理由吗？ ----L

我是去蹲红毯啦！索尔奥丁森会到我们这里的大洋深处首映礼哦！ ----w

索尔奥丁森？现在的小姑娘啊。洛基灌了口咖啡，把她的休假申请放进打印队列，等着打印完成去打印机取。

这名字似乎有些耳熟---loki想起来了，那是之前在白雪公主里面演猎人的大块头。他本人有金子一般灿烂的头发。的确很帅，但这是loki以一个基佬的视角分析的。

不过不能在这种人身上脑补太多，否则连loki自己也要变成旺达那样的狂热粉丝了。

他把手机打开，准备给lafe留个言。

那个精灵----loki一度认为他本人或许也是那样纤弱的，不过毕竟绿洲游戏就是有这种给你“模拟人生”的特质，所以也许那边甚至会是一个温柔的女教师。但游戏就是游戏，这点就很有趣了。

他要给自己的搭档留个言，毕竟今天肯定要加班到深夜。

而另一边，索尔本人甚至对这次的首映礼有些抗拒----他不喜欢晚上有活动，因为这样他就没办法登录游戏。但被传出去沉迷游戏的话，这种事情又影响自己的声誉。他也不知道该怎样了。

他登录手机端，打开游戏社区，想给自己的朋友留个言。

而让他意外的是，ikol也在下午上线了。

lafe：下午好，ikol。

lafe：我今天晚上有事，不能玩游戏了。

ikol：好的。我这两天也有事情。

ikol：突然想到，你不会也是去蹲红毯了吧lol

蹲红毯……谁，我自己？？索尔笑得差点甩掉了手机。他才不需要去蹲红毯，他自己要走呢。

那里有热情的粉丝，有一个热爱表演的人所能想象到的，他应得的一切。但是……

ikol是无法出现在那里的，索尔猜。这个人应该有份繁忙的工作，但或许他没那么热爱自己的事业。

lafe：我是加班啦。

索尔想了想，如此回复到。

ikol：好，我知道了。

ikol：工作顺利。

loki扔了手机，摸了把自己的额头。他觉得自己都快秃了----这话可不掺假，他这行谁都忙的掉头发。这也是他宁可挣的少些也要过的轻松的原因。他可不想年纪轻轻脑袋上就秃得像北极的地图。

但莫名的，他有点失落。他也不知道这是为了什么。


	4. Chapter 4

“晚上好，ikol。”

过了好几天，索尔才真正登录回游戏。在此之前他都会抽空跟ikol在社区聊天----而他上线的时候ikol正好在钓鱼。

有时候会钓上来什么不得了的东西，但他们又不能吃，充其量不过做些饰品而已。索尔想了想ikol那鳞片一般的裙摆，决定不去嘲笑她的这一习惯。

她就在湖边。这里没活动的时候很少有人来，而游戏活动大多集中在白天。

这是虚拟世界的贝加尔湖--雪，冰，再加上ikol这样安静而神秘的巫师，索尔果断的截了张图，并把它存到了自己的手机里。

“看我在这里钓鱼很有趣吗？”ikol问到。

“……是因为你，大概。”索尔回答。

“我甚至有些想真的亲眼见到你……”

“算了吧，我可不长游戏里这样子。”ikol仍旧是那副面无表情的样子。

“我觉得你一定会失望的。但一起吃顿饭这个程度的事情也许有可能实现。”

“所以，这么火急火燎的找我，是有什么事情么？”她拎着一只大马哈鱼，扭头看向索尔的角色。

“emmmm……我最近思考有没有办法通过约顿海姆副本。”索尔说到。他就这样硬生生的叉开了话题，但是实际上也不会太过尴尬，因为他知道ikol也会这样做的--他实在是太鲁莽了，不应该说那些话。

但请ikol吃顿饭这肯定办得到。只要他，或者她，同意。

他面前的数据板正在反复播放着约顿海姆之役的宣传片片段，似乎想要从中寻找出什么线索来。

也称不上一无所获，他只是需要找自己的搭档分享一下自己的想法。

“看来你终于放假喽？”ikol调侃道。

“……算是吧。”确实，索尔被放了个小长假。但他过阵子就要去拍摄他的新片子了。

“约顿海姆在设定上与阿斯加德完全相反，是个死气沉沉的地方，仿佛连灵魂都能冻结。大概资料片里也就写了这么多。”ikol依旧在旁边一圈一圈的走来走去，索尔想告诉她这样自己有点脑袋发昏。

“我们向他投降怎么样？”索尔突然说到。

“投降？？？”loki惊得声音都变了调。不过游戏中他的角色ikol只是尖叫了起来。

他一点都不想用表情控制模块，他就是想让lafe知道自己有多惊讶。

“是这样的。既然他们与阿斯加德有世仇，那么如果向霜巨人发誓效忠，这样的话……也许可以利用彩虹桥……”lafe认真的讲着自己的计划，ikol的白眼都快翻到天上去了。

且不说看门人有多难搞，单论神王本身----他能帮助谁呢？独眼的神王可是整个游戏里最高傲最固执的角色了。

“那你干脆去阿斯加德说服神王讨伐约顿海姆好了。”ikol一手拎着鱼尾巴一手插着腰，活像个生气了的家庭主妇。

“我还真有这么想，但神王那里好像没有什么触发任务。”索尔如实回答。他眼前突然一黑，然后一条冰凉的并且生机勃勃的生物糊在了他的脸上----索尔花了点时间才意识到那个是刚才ikol拎着的大马哈鱼。


	5. Chapter 5

lafe：我又要向你道歉了。

lafe：我过几天要去格拉希尔出差，应该不会经常上线。

嗯，就是格拉希尔。索尔要说那个地方的状况的确很适合作为外星球场景的取景地----那里有北欧特有的大片针叶林，也有颇具外星色彩的火山口。

这次他将要饰演星际迷航中开尔文号的大副，乔治柯克。

这可是星际迷航的前传，索尔坐在沙发上里若有所思。照理来说这是不会出现问题的一部电影，所以他很有可能未来会变得特别的忙--这当然算是好事，但会不会让ikol难办呢？

ikol：很巧。

ikol：我最近也在这里，在首都瓦尔哈拉。

loki想了想，又输下了一行文字。

ikol：如果有空的话……要见面吗。

如果不是老国王去世，或许近年内loki都不会踏上故土了。他是法布提亲王的幼子，从小就未曾享受过任何皇室的福利。也因此，法布提亲王很少让他出现在公共场合。

loki并没有那么介意这件事情。现在他有自己的工作，自给自足之后还有一点余钱。虽说忙的缺乏锻炼，但感谢家族遗传，他也没有过胖。

可现在他必须回来。他甚至为此请了一个长假。

喔，他本应该介意见面这件事的，但他实在是太无聊了。

索尔激动的差点扔了自己的手机。

lafe：当然可以！

lafe：时间地点谁定？

loki想了想，还是让lafe来决定。反正只是吃个午饭，去哪里都差不多。

他是说，对他来讲，这个国家的哪里都差不多了。

ikol：但一定要是网络上查的到的地方。

索尔果断的给自己的朋友打了个电话。范达尔显然由于时差和不规律睡眠而仍处于睡眠状态，所以他很不高兴----但还是决定给自己的好兄弟一点建议。

整个摄制组作为客人，还是参加了那次葬礼。那天的天气阴沉的就仿佛云也要压在地上----大家都为老国王的逝去而感到伤感。

索尔注意到，在一队黑衣王族的最后，站着一个黑色长发的青年。

这不太寻常。通常来说北欧王室都长着金发。这只能说明他确实很特别，或许因此颇受歧视，但情况特殊，他还是出现在这里了。

他很漂亮，这是索尔的直观感受。但很可惜，那个人没有注意到他的目光。

lafe：我会往桌子上放一个小的乐高企业号，我想这样比较好找。

紧接着他发了一个地址。ikol表示同意。

当天loki过去的时候，正好注意到那家甜品店里有个金发的大个子。有些眼熟，但是谁呢？loki绕到正面，正好瞧见他桌子上的企业号模型。

“……你好？”loki盯着桌子上的乐高企业号模型，打量了半天，差点叫出声。

原力在上，这人长的跟旺达的男神真像啊！


	6. Chapter 6

而索尔这一边，他则仍处在自己见到了那个黑发天使的震惊之中。

这世界嘛，说大也大，说小也小。你不知道什时候就能遇见自己心怡的人----所以，抱有希望。最起码，索尔现在是这么觉得的。

对面人的手足无措他看在心里，面上给出了一个自认为温和无害的表情。这让他整个看起来像是一只巨大的金毛猎犬。

“你好……？我是thor。”

那个thor？loki投出询问的眼神，在手机上敲到。

是那个thor，还有别的thor吗。thor如此回复他。

“……我是loki·”

这个国度一个不起眼的皇室人员，旅居他乡的小小技术人员。

loki担忧的看了一眼thor。他光芒万丈----某种程度上来说就是这样。他像是天上的星辰。

搞什么，这像粉丝转发抽奖抽到与偶像一起吃饭一样。

幸好这个小国并没有太多人看过他的电影，否则他肯定会被粉丝围个水泄不通。

而对thor来说当然外貌只是一方面，更重要的是，他也知道ikol冷漠外表下的那颗心。ikol绝非那种见死不救的人，甚至他都称不上太过毒舌（现在索尔不再用女性第三人称称呼自己的搭档了），他是一个单纯的可靠的人而已。当然那只是在游戏之中，这有没有一丝可能，为他们带来未来的美好生活？他思考了片刻，起身邀请对方落座。

好歹是真的贵族，loki也不含糊。

怎么说呢，他的本质是混乱且邪恶的，但并不是对他在乎的人。

好在晚餐还算顺利，在thor的再三坚持下，他开着车送loki回家。

loki住在某酒店----当然，像他这样一无所有的皇室也只能住在外面而非回到家中。loki觉得全程自己的脸都是红着的。

thor问他在哪里工作，他说绿洲公司，thor说好啊其实我在那里有房子。

然后他们互相留了电话号。聊了一些乱七八糟的东西----比如星际迷航，再比如星球大战，甚至还有北欧神话和莎士比亚----实际上他们大多数时候并不完全拥有相同的观点，但总得来说还算合得来。

……这都什么跟什么。loki再次翻了个白眼。他回到自己的房间，刷的关上了门，他害怕自己忍不住跟着thor回去。

他靠在门上，突然的脑洞大开。因为他大概猜到旺达会做什么了--她会残忍的扒了自己的外套并把它当做索尔奥丁森的周边收藏，甚至还可能买下自己这身衣服，因为这是与索尔约会的着装----他甚至都不敢继续想这些事情。 

thor：晚安。

……他的短信！loki紧张了一下，差点把手机甩出去。

loki：晚安。

但他回复的还是很普通。

晚安啦，thor。loki想。


End file.
